


Legendary Flesh Dildo

by slotumn



Series: Lysiclaude NSFW Workout [6]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, Chastity Device, Claude von Riegan's Fat Hairy Tits, Cock Cages, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Humiliation, Lolicon, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Nipple Play, Objectification, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Humiliation, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Under-negotiated Kink, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, or lysithea berating claude for being a lolicon more like, please make that a tag ao3, sexy bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: "Come on now, Claude. Surely a man with the title of a legendary hero can last longer than this?"A.K.A. Lysitheas in Askr sexy bully Legendary Claude to welcome him.
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Series: Lysiclaude NSFW Workout [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164239
Kudos: 6
Collections: Lysiclaude NSFW Workout Bingo





	Legendary Flesh Dildo

**Author's Note:**

> Saw Legendary Claude's damaged art and went, "he must be wrecked immediately." This is the result. 
> 
> Anyway, F in the chat for Plumeria.

Askr and the Order of Heroes was a strange place. 

Despite (because of?) the countless number of realms that Heroes could supposedly be summoned from, there were often multiple versions of the same person running around in the castle, from different points in time, and/or dressed in seasonal clothes for festivals, year-round. The idea of multiple timelines weren't too difficult to grasp, though, and Claude considered himself a pretty open minded person, so he quickly accepted the part where there were different versions of himself and his friends in Askr, some of them dressed in strange outfits.

But the part he didn't get...

"Come on now, Claude. Surely a man with the title of a legendary hero can last longer than this?"

"She's right. It would be so pathetic, if a strong adult man like you fell apart at the hands of a fifteen-year old girl."

...was why in the hell the two Lysitheas in Askr, both younger and older, currently had him cornered, toying with his cock and ass and nipples and telling him not to come. 

Well, he did know _why_ — the Summoner introduced him to the two as soon as he got there, and at first he thought it was because there wasn't any other versions of him there, judging by their uncharacteristically enthusiastic greetings. 

"He's so hairy here," said younger Lysithea, groping his pectoral with one tiny hand as her other one squeezed his nipple. "We should get him to shave, like yours does."

From the things they said to each other, though, it seemed that wasn't even the case— both of them already had their own Claudes, who seemed to be doing a pretty good job of keeping them satisfied.

But they chose to do this to him because— what, they wanted a fresh new toy to play with?

"I don't know, I think this has its own appeal," the older Lysithea said behind him, two fingers curling in his ass right into the prostate.

That, combined with younger Lysithea reaching down to grope his balls as her tongue pressed against his other nipple was too much. 

"Fuck...!"

Claude came, groaning as his cock splattered cum all over fifteen-year old Lysithea's black uniform. 

He would have liked to bask in the afterglow, maybe think that, despite the rather unexpected nature of this encounter, he didn't mind getting it on with two different versions of Lysithea like this, especially since they were in the awkward "will we or won't we" stage of things back home. 

"You—"

But the younger Lysithea didn't give him that chance, her knees flying into his crotch so fast he barely registered it. 

"How rude," she huffed. "Coming without permission."

"Well, I'm sure he can't help it— all that ego-stroking about being a legendary hero must have gotten to his head," older Lysithea said, kissing the nape of his neck deceptively gently before adding, "We'll just have to break him extra hard to fix that."

Oh, he so desperately wanted to protest, point out how unfair they were being. 

"Ngh..."

All he could do was whine as his knees buckled, hands pathetically gripping at older Lysithea's skirt as the two giggled in delight. 

* * *

"...And another one there— fuck, not an archer again—"

Claude gritted his teeth and maneuvered himself out of range, muttering to himself to concentrate; with the right timing and angle, he could probably take the bandit in question down, despite the disadvantage.

"Dammit..."

Except that wasn't the only disadvantage he had at hand. Every time he shifted on the wyvern, so did the anal plug inside him— not to mention the cock cage that he felt like he was about to burst right out of. 

"...Ugh."

And the fairy designated to help him in the "whoever kills the most bandits gets to do whatever they want with the other(s)" competition against the two Lysitheas, had definitely noticed his arousal, and was glancing at him in scorn, even though it wasn't his godsdamned fault. 

Right as he was about to muster up all his concentration to take care of the last enemy in the area, older Lysithea's Dark Spikes pierced through. 

"All cleared," she announced, seemingly poised— but Claude saw the slight glint in her eyes. "Seems that we won. Let's go back now, Claude, Plumeria."

A wave of something— fear, anticipation, arousal— struck him, and once again, the fairy shot him a dirty look. 

"Right," he said. "Let's go."

* * *

And gods damn, Claude _wished_ what they'd done to him before was the worst it got. 

"Lys— both of you— you know people will, start coming in for dinner soon, right."

At least that was discreet, taking place somewhere private or hidden underneath his clothes— but now they were stripping him in the dining hall, haphazardly throwing his clothes onto the table as they groped him all over. 

Younger Lysithea bit his neck hard enough to make him yelp.

"Today's meal is awfully noisy, isn't he."

 _Meal_. 

Gods— they weren't even treating him as a person anymore, just a _thing_ to be consumed. 

It took a lot to get him embarassed, but at that moment, Claude felt more humiliated than he had ever before— more than the time he fucked up in front of Viscount Burgundy right after coming to Fódlan, more than when his half-siblings all ganged up on him as a child to make him cry. 

And his cock was _throbbing_ from it.

"Certainly is," older Lysithea replied. "But if my observations are correct, this should make him quieter..."

Her mouth closed around his nipple, diligently sucking with just enough pressure to keep his noises at soft gasps. The other Lysithea soon joined in, seemingly trying to not get any hair in her mouth, and his eyes squeezed shut, either trying to focus on something else or focus on those sensations more— he wasn't quite sure which. 

"Ah— Lysithea— !!!"

His body shuddered into a dry orgasm upon feeling one of them fuck the plug in his ass out and in, exactly once. The fact he still had strength left to call their names didn't go unnoticed, judging by the annoyed sighs. 

A click below, and then younger Lysithea grumbling. 

"So incorrigible.. well, I suppose this leaves us no other choice," she said, then tapped the table. "Lay down here."

Behind him, the door to the hall creaked open as a few heroes walked in, and he saw from the corner of his eyes that they were the ones from Fódlan, of all people. 

He should have ran away, should have found some way to get out of this utter humiliation— but his body obeyed, crawling onto the surface, laying down and presenting himself on the table like a piece of meat. The two girls certainly ogled him like one, as they (finally) took the cage off and negotiated over who would get his cock and who'd get his mouth. 

In the end, it was the younger Lysithea who decided to fuck him first, climbing onto the table to straddle him, lifting her skirt and pushing the dark stockings and panties down to reveal her pussy. 

He could hear more heroes in the background, some presumably going about things as usual, others— newer ones?— saying something like, "what in the world are they doing?"

But his eyes were fixed on Lysithea as she reached down to hold his cock and rub it over her slit— warm and tight and _dripping_ — before lowering herself at a painstakingly slow pace. All his instincts screamed at him to thrust up, but the fear she'd punish him again, as well as the sheer surreality of the situation, kept him all but paralyzed. 

"You, ah, really are a pervert, Claude," younger Lysithea said, after taking the whole length in. "All versions of you. Enjoying having your cock inside the same girl you always treated as a _child_ — how disgusting."

The older Lysithea stroked his face, once again almost comfortingly, if not for her following words:

"It's okay, Claude. She says that, but we both understand that you have no option but to go for little girls, because you're too pathetic to fuck anyone who knows enough to avoid creepy perverts like you. Isn't that right?"

He couldn't give a verbal answer, too busy panting from the sensation, his tongue rolling out like a dog.

Why in the world did it feel so damn _good_ , being degraded like this in front of everyone— people who apparently thought him a legendary hero?

And why in the world was he nodding, leaning into the soft hand, making desperate, begging noises?

"I knew you'd learn your place," she said, then gave a gentle kiss before nonchalantly stepping onto the table. "Now, be a good little fucktoy for us, okay?"

The realization older Lysithea wasn't wearing any panties underneath her dress barely had a chance to hit before her taste and scent did. He began licking on instinct, hands wandering up with out permission to squeeze her ass as he ate her out— but it must have felt good enough to be excused, judging by the pretty moans she let out as she rocked harder into his face. 

"Ngh— what I thought was right, he's, ah, only good for his cock, no matter what point in time he comes from...!"

Claide couldn't see her, but younger Lysithea soon joined her older self, letting out still-childish whines every time she lifted and impaled herself on his cock, inner walls enthusiastically massaging his length despite the venomous words. He wasn't going to last long, at this rate, and that would certainly come with more punishments, but he was beyond caring about consequences at the moment— maybe even welcoming them. 

"I suppose his mouth isn't bad either— oh!

Older Lysithea came when he aggressively flicked his tongue against her clit before sucking on it, grinding down into his mouth in a frenzy as hot liquid squirted all over his lower face, and dribbled down his chin.

One— or both?— of them began pinching and pulling on his nipples as younger Lysithea's movements became erratic. That stimulation added to the fratic movements between the three of them and the persistent background noise reminding him of others' existence was too much, and he came, right as her cunt also clenched into a climax. 

Like she was claiming him, or rather, asserting her ownership over the piece of meat below her, and— oh, who was he kidding, he loved it, _needed_ it, needed to be under her control so bad that it _hurt_.

"Oh? Did he come without permission again?" came older Lysithea's voice, once she'd gotten back on the ground, standing by her younger self, who still had his cock buried in so deep that her stomach slightly bulged from it. 

"He did," she said, hand contentedly running over her belly as she shot a belittling glare.

Some of the cum inside slid right back down onto is length as she slowly lifted her hips and slid herself off, and he just couldn't help but moan, looking at the globs of white dribbling out of her gaping hole. 

"You're _disgusting_ , Claude," younger Lysithea matter-of-factly stated, as she repositioned herself onto his face. "Coming inside someone you see as a child. Then again, it wouldn't surprise me if you were so far gone that you're actively into the idea of knocking up little girls."

Protesting didn't even occur to him as he felt the other Lysithea rub his oversensitive cock, first with her hands, then her pussy. 

"Well, if he's going to knock anyone up, it's going to be, mmh, me," she said, plunging all of his length in as soon as he was hard again. "I know you've got plenty saved. I better get all of it, or _else_."

They began moving again, and for rest of the long evening, the flow of people became nothing but background noise as he did exactly what he was made to.

* * *

* * *

"Claude. Claude, wake up."

"Woah— ?!"

Claude damn near jumped out of his skin upon opening his eyes to see Lysithea— the older one.

"You're on the same team as us for the day," said the other version of himself, the one slightly further into the future. "Let's not try to get in each other's way with all the scheming, okay? Mr. Legendary Hero."

"I can, certainly try," he said, yawning and stretching. "No guarantees, though. You know me."

"Oh, do I ever," the other one joked.

Lysithea sighed, muttering something about how she was going to have twice the headache now.

And despite his best attempts to shake off the dream and come back to reality— the sound, the sight, the atmosphere, of how thoroughly the two girls used and humiliated him, clung to the deepest part of his mind and refused to let go.

"...By the way, Lysithea," he began, as casually as possible.

"Yes?"

"Do you know where your past self is?"

She gave him a puzzled look. "No. We agreed to not talk to our past selves here, for their sakes. Didn't we already go over this?"

"Right, right," he said, then gave another exaggerated yawn on purpose. "Sorry, guess I'm a bit tired."

"Aren't we all," said his other self, slapping him on his back. "By the way, that Lysithea already has the younger version of us, so even if you could... don't even think about it."

"Hey, I was just asking, I didn't mean anything weird by it."

"Sure, sure. Anyway, aside from you, the last one on our team is..."

"Plumeria," Lysithea said. "She's our supporter, so do try to keep her out of the enemies' range."

"Got it."

The name sounded familiar, and he swore somebody was shooting him glares behind his back. 

Probably just his imagination, he decided, carefully storing the scenario in his mind, right next to ways to annoy Lysithea into some truly brutal retaliation. 

Just in case. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Join the Lysiclaude Discord!](https://discord.gg/GZmtGbw)   
>    
>  [My twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)   
> 


End file.
